


I am gay and this is the product of that

by alphanumerical



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Drabble, Its pretty ~~~~sensual~~~~ because I am a lonely mlm, M/M, and February is pronounced feb-ru-ary, did you know Jaguars are pronounced jag-wire, dreamnotfound pog idk, i thought those were just weird accents, im really debating tagging this angst or not, oh well, oh yeah, what was I talking about again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphanumerical/pseuds/alphanumerical
Summary: Summary’s are so hard for drabbles help⁉️⁉️⁉️ Takes place in a universe where theyre in the game, but they know they’re playing a game. And george is sexy and dream is bi panic. Woo 🥳🥳🥳
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	I am gay and this is the product of that

“Wait.” George took a step forward. Dream placed his foot back, steadying himself.

Then George took his hand.

His fingers grew heavy with TV static. George’s touch pulled the charges to his fingertips like magnets. George turned his hand around, examining it, and Dream could feel his own pulse on George’s fingers.

Seemingly deeming it fit, George slipped the hand in his own before looking back up at Dream. For a moment, there was a flicker of George’s smile at Dream’s lost, big-eyed face. Dream half-expected a “you’re such an idiot”, but George’s eyes shifted before he said anything.

George collapsed onto Dream.

George’s chin tucked itself between Dream’s neck and shoulder so that Dream’s hair stood up every time George exhaled. The hand that wasn’t clutching Dream’s own hung on Dream’s other side, eventually finding itself on Dream’s hair.

Dream instantly sedated.

Warm and heavy overcame Dream’s senses. The ruffle of his hair around George’s hand pumped calm into Dream’s head. George silkily whispering, “Thank you,” prompted Dream’s eyes to close.

George’s voice coming back to say, “and I’m sorry,” reversed every single effect.

Dream opened his eyes just in time to feel the hand, now out of his hair, holding the knife sitting in his stomach. Dream rolled his eyes and died smiling, his limp hand still in George’s. 

—-

“Were the overdramatics really necessary?” Dream accused George back in the lobby.

“You love them.” George smiled.

“Maybe outside the among us game.” Dream muttered. 

Sapnap butted in. “Yeah, I was watching you as a ghost. You two are weird.”

George shoved Sapnap, who did the same back.

Dream couldn’t wait to get impostor.


End file.
